


A rose reborn through new opinions

by killing_kurare



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Carlotta can't believe how successful Christine's first show is.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2014, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	A rose reborn through new opinions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Fill for  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com
> 
> Title from "Banish your illusion" by Epica

Carlotta stands outside the Opera Populaire and can't believe her eyes: There's a crowd, calling Christine Daae's name in admiration, roses in their hands, ready to throw them at the young girl's feet. 

The Primadonna swallows hard and returns to her carriage. 

So that's how fast these peasants forget. That's how they extinguish raw talent from the experience of many years. How many stages has Carlotta seen, how many mediocre songs elevated purely by the skill of her range? It had been work, hard work with countless sacrifices.

And just like that they replace her.

But Carlotta will not succumb.


End file.
